Bloodline
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: She turned her back to her father, who held her at arm's length since her childhood. But as her nightmares drive her further into insanity, she is brought closer to the truth of her past. The family tree holds a secret from her she cannot hide from. For a beast is after to claim what is his.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Line**

**by **

**DeathsLittleBirdie**

* * *

_My dearest daughter,_

_It's been many years since we have last spoken. I know you would prefer if I never spoke to you, but this is of grave importance. I hid many things from you, but that was to protect you. I never did this because I am "cold-hearted" as you put it. However, something has come up. I am unable to protect you from the distance between us, so I am writing to make an arrangement. Return to me, and I will tell you the secret of our family. I know this has been your biggest curiosity and now, I regret keeping you in the shadows. Darkness has been reawaken, and unfortunately, you are its target. This may come off as strange, but before you judge me, allow me to ask you something._

_Have you lately had strange dreams of being with eyes of the Devil himself? A being who's smile beckons you into eternal sin? _

_If yes, then I hope to see you as soon as possible. For I have the answers you must hear. If not, and you still do not want to come, I will take matters into my own hands and go to your location. I will not allow you to be harmed or taken away from me._

_I hope to hear from you soon, my dearest daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya. Your father._

* * *

Eyes like the midnight sky stared disdainfully at the letter written by the figure that had given her life. Of course, the writing was neat and perfect, much like a Kuchiki should be. Though her anger should have been the most dominating emotion, an uneasiness ate away at her.

How did he know of her nightmares? She hadn't even told her best friend. How could the man she walked away from ten years know of her dreams? Her eyes closed, an aggravated sigh flowing from her lips. Her finger idly toyed with the strand of hair between her eyes before she gave the name one last look.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Father of Kuchiki Rukia.

Her fist slammed down wickedly on her small kitchen table, a vein throbbing vengefully in her head. How dare the man that made her feel like trash try to protect her now as an adult! Ungratefully, she grabbed the paper and walked to her stove. Her hands moved like a flash as they quickly ignited the flame and place the paper above it.

Before her inner voice could speak up, the paper turned into flames, destroying the carefully written later much to her glee.

That man, her father, had been on her mind for far too long. He would not control her again.

Yet, his words, as always, spoke in the back of her mind. Rukia had always wanted to know more of her family. Her whole family heritage had been kept locked away from her eyes since she was a child. What could be so dangerous that she could not even know the names of her grandparents?

Tossing the burning paper into the sink before it could burn her fingertips, Rukia stared at the paper turned to ashes before turning on her faucet.

Again, her mind repeated his words of her dreams. The dreams that have been plaguing her for a month. Truthfully, Rukia should have opened the letter earlier, having received it three weeks ago, but upon reading his name, Rukia could barely manage holding it for more than five minutes.

In all honestly, she could only open it that night due to the bottle of wine she had during dinner. Rukia held herself tightly, images of her hellish dreams flashing before her.

A man, with hair of the purest snow and skin as pale as the dead. Mask of a monster and eyes of a demon.

And laugh of pure sin.

Each night, he would get closer to her in her dreams. Last night, he stood before her, speaking in a language she could not understand. Then, his nails as black as coal gently tapped her forehead before she was awaken.

She needed to know what her father hid from her, and why she was being haunted by a man she had never seen.

Her head began to gently throb and she held her head in her shaking hand before her tired eyes looked to the small clock across from her.

Midnight.

Unwillingly, Rukia gave her feet permission to move and take her to her bed. She gave one last glance to the sink before she huffed and continued her way.

Her inability to forgive her father would be a mistake.

* * *

_**Salve, charissima mea.**_

_Those words... They sound so close by to her. She reached out desperately, wanting to escape the darkness she found herself in. A chuckle vibrated around her wickedly and she twisted her head in all angles to find the source of the voice._

_**Vestra amaritudo ad patrem vestrum mihi servet bene.**_

_What was the language that sounded like it came from a monster. The voice was distorted and cruel, snickering as she began to shake from the coldness in the darkness. Rukia bowed her head, her lip twitching before she shouted into the darkness;_

"_Who are you?!"_

_Silence responded, but for only a moment._

_**Qui sim vos. Nos participant eandem sanguine.**_

_Irritation, impatience, and anger made her curse the voice for not speaking a language she could not understand. Bitterly, she threw her head back and released a loud shout before she exclaimed;_

"_I can't understand you!"_

_A hand gently cupped her chin and her eyes could only see one thing in the shadows that hid her from the light. Orbs of metallic gold leered at her._

_**Vos non intellegitis? Tunc m permittas... **_

_**Ta speak ta ya in your language.**_

_Though the voice terrified her before, now that she could understand it, she could not speak about the fear that now held her tightly. From the darkness stepped the figure that had been haunting her for too long. His smile was sickeningly sweet before it turned wicked once he saw the fright in her eyes. Rukia attempted to distance herself, but she found herself trapped in his hold. She could only grit her teeth as the being neared his face toward hers._

_**Ya blood. Mine flows through it. You're mine.**_

_His lips inched closer, making hers tremble as she could finally smell his scent. The smell of death. Rukia closed her eyes tightly shutting her lips tightly when she felt his breath before she released the scream that was trapped in her throat._

* * *

AAAHHHHHHH!

The sheets clung to her body from the sweat the poured from her. Her breath coming out quickly and hastily as she covered her beating heart. Her eyes scanned the brightened room, fearful the monster that might have been in it.

Before she could manage to step out of bed, a cold voice brought her heart beat up once again.

"Rukia."

_No. No. No! NO!_

She slowly turned to face the owner of the voice, only to see her father standing by the doorway.

His gray, emotionless eyes stared down at her. His lips in a thin line as his black hair flowed elegantly behind him. Rukia glared heatedly at him, scooting away when he came too close for her liking. Byakuya placed one knee on her bed before his hand reached out and grabbed his only daughter's hand.

"Rukia-"

_SLAP!_

Never did she expect to strike a man, for it was a weak thing for a woman to do, and yet at the moment her hand stung from the powerful impact. Rukia felt tears build up in her eyes as she brought her offending hand closer to her chest. Byakuya remained still, only moving his head to stare at his daughter in the eyes. For a moment, he wanted to scorn her, but the moment he saw her eyes filled with tears, he could only remain still.

A moment passed before Rukia found herself in the embrace of her father. She struggled against him, her fist pummeling his arms before she clung to them. She sobbed into his warmth, terrified and shaking in her father's embrace. He had never held her like this before, and she never heard him say the words she found him saying.

"Forgive me."

Her movements stopped slowly, her sobs dying out in his chest. He continued to chant the words softly, his hand combing through her own midnight black hair. His gray eyes looked on the reflections in the mirror, his embrace tightening when a pair of venomous eyes stared back at him. Lifting up his weak daughter, Byakuya made his way out of his daughter's home and toward his car. The moment Rukia saw the black limousine, she began to panic in his embrace. His hold on her did not weaken, nor did he react as Rukia began to scream and demand to be placed down.

Rukia's feelings toward her father had not been forgotten. She damned her father's strength. How could a man of his age still be able to actually treat her like a child? He was in his late fifties! Yet, here he was, carrying her into a car and had the appearance of a twenty-nine year old!

Once she was seated, Rukia glared heatedly at her father, who had shut the door and sat calmly beside her. His eyes traveled to her burning gaze once the car began to move in a steady pace. Blinking only once, Byakuya crossed his legs before he spoke.

"Rukia. No calls, no mail, nothing for ten years? How could you do that to your own father?"

In her mind, her father was basically telling her to stop bleeding after he shot her leg. A vein throbbed in her head and before she knew it, she had grabbed his smooth gray tie and snarled in his face.

"How? Easy! Considering all you did when I was a kid!"

"I did it to protect you."

"Protect me, my ass!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slowly, but that only added fuel to the flames of Rukia's wrath. She released a scoff sat down grudgingly before raising her nose in the air.

"You don't scare me anymore, _father_." Rukia hissed the last word and crossed her arms while Byakuya continued his icy stare. He closed his eyes before raising his own chin and releasing a small smirk.

"Rukia, you would tremble if you knew what I was capable of. However, showing my dominance is not why I am here." replied Byakuya as his eyes opened slowly. Rukia grumbled lowly at his words before she turned her head to stare out the window beside her.

"Oh right, you're here to 'protect' me from the 'darkness'... Bull." She muttered the last word, her elegant nail tapping impatiently on her arm. She heard Byakuya sigh softly before an eerie silence enveloped them.

The car began to drive into the airport when Byakuya finally spoke.

"Yes, I am here to protect you from the beast haunting you."

Rukia snapped her head to his direction, lavender eyes wide as their doors were opened for them. Byakuya remained still before he turned his gaze to his daughter. If his beloved wife was still on this earth, she would know how desperate Byakuya was to save his daughter from suffering due to his own sins. Much like a father, he placed a surprisingly warm hand on her head and gave her a regretful stare before he turned his head.

"You need to know the truth."

* * *

On the private jet owned by her father, Rukia dressed out of her pajamas and into the clothes given to her. The clothes were what she once wore as a teenager; Ripped blue jeans and a rather large rock t-shirt that was so large it revealed her shoulders. Placing her pajamas into the small bag the clothes were in, her eyes widen at what was inside.

Her mother's necklace.

A large smile appeared on her face as she eagerly snatched the small item and placed it around her neck. Wanting to see how it appeared, she made an elegant twirl to face the mirror, only to release a loud shriek at the reflection in the mirror. Her father stood with a small smile on his face, staring at the necklace before closing his eyes.

"I knew you would enjoy-"

"Knock next time! I could have been naked dammit!"

…

Byakuya gave her a look that made her feel like she was the one being foolish before he turned from her and made his way back to his seat. Rukia fumed for only a moment before her conscience began to interfere, calling her many disgrace names for being rude to her father.

"... He still should have knocked..."

"Did you say something?"

"Talking to myself!"

Rukia would have loved to slam the door shut, but knew that would childish and sluggishly made her way to him. She suddenly began to feel uneasy, as if an audience was about to watch what was about to unfold. Her fist clenched as she seated herself across from Byakuya, who was calmly sipping on tea. The moment was the definition of uncomfortable for Rukia, but she remained silent until Byakuya finally spoke.

"I will get to the point."

"Finally."

"Unless you would rather interrupt me until we arrive to my home, which is six hours until we reach it."

"... You win this time."

Their stare off was harsh, with Rukia losing due to her father's experience. Seething in her lost, Rukia tapped her foot impatiently before taking a breath. This was what she had been waiting for, the truth hidden away from her for too long. Byakuya bowed his head, trying to calm his fatherly instincts.

"Rukia, how old do you think I am?" Byakuya asked, making Rukia give him a dumbfound expression.

"Think? But I already know that you are fifty-eight years old." Rukia answered. To her surprise, Byakuya shook his head and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"I'm much older than I appear, Rukia... That's one of the many things I have hid from you. Look at this, it will tell you my age." Byakuya reached out to hand the worn-out paper to her. Hesitantly, Rukia took the paper damaged by age and began to scan it slowly. To her shock, it was a journal entry... written with a quill...

_Today is the birth of my first-born son. Young, healthy, and has his mother's eyes._

_He managed to be born into this damned world despite his mother's death during the birth._

_I am the one who shall protect and teach him the ways of the hunt._

_For one day, he will avenge the death of his mother._

_I cannot avenge her... My dear wife... The old age has come down on me._

_Our son shall carry on._

_Our Byakuya._

_January 31, 1846_

Wait... Her eyes repeatedly re-read the date, hoping her were merely playing a cruel joke. Yet, the year screamed in her mind every time she scanned it. It couldn't be possible! How? How?

"How?"

Her eyes rose slowly to her father's face, who held her gaze evenly before he nodded slowly.

"Yes, you read that correctly. I was born 1846. I am 166 years-old."

This had to be a joke, there was no possible way her father could possibly be that old. He looked far too young and it was humanly impossible! Rukia released the paper back into her father's hand, disbelief and confusion apparent in her eyes.

"You're pranking me, aren't you?! Is this is for the time I accidentally spilled cranberry juice on your suit than you are going WAY overboard! I already apologized!" Rukia rambled, her right hand twitching as she awaited her father to say something. He remained silent, before leaning back in his seat and pushing the small button on his arm rest.

"What can I do for you, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Bring me the food and Senbonzakura."

Rukia froze in her seat when the name of her father's favorite katana echoed in her head. Why would he ask for dinner and his blade? A small voice told Rukia that her father had finally gone to the deep end and that it was time she took him to an insane asylum. Byakuya kept his eyes closed and body firm as he waited for his order. In less then five minutes, the petite maid that had followed her father since her birth made her way.

With aged hands, she placed the plates down in front of father and daughter before she bowed and revealed the blade Rukia found defined pure power. Byakuya quickly lifted the blade from her hands and allowed her to leave the room before he unsheathed his precious blade. Rukia backed further into her seat as Byakuya held the blade close to his face.

"I know you do not believe me. Allow me to show you how I managed to stay alive for so long."

"NO!"

The blade cut swiftly through the flesh of Byakuya's neck. His blood ran down as he choked on his own blood. As he coughed and choked on the red liquid, Rukia screamed, raising to her feet and pulling at the blade in his hands. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she attempted to place pressure on the large wound. She gasped when her father's large hands wrapped around her wrist and kept her hands pressed against his neck.

Disgusted at feeling the meat and nerves of his neck, Rukia was close to passing out until her mind was reawaken by what she was suddenly feeling. The wound, slowly but surely, was closing up before her hand. She could feel new skin grow as flesh regenerated quickly. The blood that had fallen quickly turned black before it blew away as ashes. Rukia's body shock and she fell to the floor once her hand was released.

Both Byakuya and she were breathing heavily, but it was Byakuya that recovered quickly and leaned against his chair. His eyes opened and stared at the eyes of his daughter. She held the same expression Hisana wore when he revealed the truth to her many years ago.

Shock.

Byakuya raised his hands and grabbed his place, cutting into the cooked steak as if nothing had happen. Rukia slowly stood up, but kept her distance as her father continued to eat.

"Doing that makes me hungry, seeing as I do lose a bit of blood. Rukia, come join me. We can continue our conversation." Byakuya said sternly.

"... What are you?"

Byakuya froze once Rukia finally spoke and placed the fork and knife down. His gray eyes stared at the loyal blade beside him, his reflection barely there. He bowed his head, clenching his fist as he finally revealed himself.

"A vampire hunter. I managed to put to slumber the most powerful one, but I was a fool... I wanted to be his eternal watcher, so everyday since my 21th birthday, I've injected his blood into my own arm... How foolish of me... For I have put you in danger."

Byakuya gave a small look of shock when he heard a rather loud thud and turned to see that Rukia had passed out. He sighed, stepping up to gather his rather small daughter into his arms and place her down in her seat. He knew he had to tell her the truth, and by the end of the ride, she would know all. He gently pushed aside his daughter's stubborn bang and kissed her forehead, regretting his sins as the sky began to darken.

It wasn't until the jet began to tremble slightly that Byakuya pulled away from his daughter. He grabbed his blade and watched the nearby door, stepping toward it slowly as a small snickering slowly began to grow louder. It wasn't until it thundered around them did Rukia awaken from her sleep. The sudden bitter cold nipped at her exposed shoulders and she trembled as her breath came out in small puffs of breath. Byakuya turned when he heard Rukia mutter softly, but only saw a pair of crazed honey colored eyes before he was thrown toward the door.

Rukia's head snapped to the sound of violence and stood when a rather large shadow began to manifest itself before her.

"Father!" Rukia shouted, running toward her father. However, a deathly cold hand wrapped itself greedily around her neck and made her stop in her tracks.

"My, my, if it ain't my new playthin'."

Her voice was caught in her throat when the all too familiar voice hissed in her ear. She tried to pull herself away from the iron claw around her neck, but the nails biting into her flesh made her bleed and halt. If she continued to pull away like she was, her neck would have been shredded to pieces. A rather long tongue lapped roughly at the blood on her neck making Rukia shake before she whined helplessly.

"My blood is there. It ain't a lot like in ya ol' man, but it's there. I can taste it li'l Kuchiki. Hehehe, ya old man's a idiot! Ta think he could keep meh locked away foreva'! Dumbass! Imma kill 'im 'nd keep ya as the prize! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rukia screamed as she felt herself being lifted from the floor before the sound of blade slicing through air silenced her. Senbonzakura flew past her head, inches from her tear stained cheek before she fell to the floor in heap. The sky returned its blue color as footsteps neared a coughing Rukia. Forcing her pounding head to rise up, Rukia looked up at her father. Byakuya's eyes were hidden beneath his locks of raven colored hair before he knelt before his only daughter. Rukia watched as the dried and blacked blood on her father's cheek diminished before she looked into his gray eyes.

They sat in silenced, the truth settling in within her soul before she lifted her hand. In her veins, the blood of a thirsty beast raged forward...

Ready to consume her sanity and flesh.

* * *

**Part Two will be posted SOON like tonight or tomorrow morning. If you are wondering why I've been MIA for months now, I've been dealing with some things and am thinking on going on hiatus for awhile. Not sure yet, but let's see what comes to me in the near future. Anyway, if you're wondering WHY I am writing this, it is because a great friend of mine, DeviantHollow23, had her birthday last month... I'm way late(sorry Ru!) but I do plan on giving her the proper fanfics she has asked for!**

**So after this one, I shall be working on a HichiRukiGrimm fic that will probably be the most lemony thing I have ever written XD**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Line**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_This can't be happening to me. _

Her whole being felt... dirty.

Contaminated, unholy, filthy. The list went on and on as she stared at her wrist. The whirling veins barely visible beneath her skin made her nauseous at the thought that it mixed the blood of a monster with her own. A large hand gently cupped her own and her cold eyes stared back into the eyes of her father.

The man that made a blood pact with the devil.

His eyes, seemingly cold and distant to others, showed regret that only she could read.

Rukia should have been enraged, should have strangled her father in her pathetic attempt to murder the somehow immortal being he had become. Yet, the sign of regret in his eyes made Rukia do something she never imagined doing again.

She embraced her father, held him tightly, as gentle tears ran down her face.

She was angry, but the fear within her had turned her once again to the scared little child she was many years ago. Only this time, the beast was real and not something that could be proven false by merely turning on the light. The cuts on her neck was proof enough.

Byakuya, stunned, tensed in his daughter's hug before his fatherly emotions bubbled up within him once again. He embraced her with loving arms. He raised his head, silently whispered;

"I'm sorry, Hisana. I couldn't protect her."

At the mention of her mother's name, Rukia's silent crying turned into a choked sob as she held on tighter to her father.

She did not want this. Did not want to be stalked by the monster of the night.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safer? That... thing seems to know every step we take."

They passed row upon row of weapons, holy water, and crosses in the gloomy hallway that lead to Byakuya's basement. Rukia stood behind him, her muscles sore yet she would not let them relax. Not when the feeling of eyes watching her rolled up and down her spine. Though having been thrown through a door, Byakuya did not show any emotion of weakness as he lead Rukia deeper into what he though could protect them both. He didn't bother looking back to answer her, his silence answered her quickly.

"... How are we-"

"There is no we, Rukia. Only I can defeat him. I did it once, I can do it again."

Rukia stopped in her steps and glared at the back of her father's head. He turned when he no longer heard her footsteps and raised an eyebrow at her heated stare.

"You can't expect me to just wait while you do all the work! I'm in this too... And if you've forgotten, I'm the one it wants." Rukia's words made Byakuya narrow his gaze before he turned to face her fully.

"It is not your responsibility. I put you into this, I will get you out."

"The moment I was put into this was the moment I earned the responsibility."

Their eyes clashed once again, but it was Byakuya who turned away with a small cough. He hid his smirk well beneath his fist, her fiery passion reminding him of Hisana passion to protect their daughter. Once his hand returned to his side, Byakuya turned away once again and began to walk.

"You stand no chance against him, Rukia. He is the first of his kind."

"So he's Dracula?"

"... Not even close."

Rukia quickly jogged her way back to her father's side, waiting for him to continue as they stood beside a rather large door. He raised his hand and placed his ring finger against the door. A moment passed and Rukia held a face of impatience before the door came to life. Opening itself, Rukia's eyes grew in size at the sight.

A coffin, ripped and covered in blood, stood in the middle of the large room. The door laid on the floor, four skulls engraved into it seemed to scream away at nothing. Rukia stepped in slowly, the smell of blood making her want to vomit out the acid in her stomach. Byakuya stepped behind the coffin, examining it once again before he stood in front of his daughter. Rukia stared up at her father, silently asking what on earth happened.

"Pathetic vultures attempted to steal money from me. Once they saw the coffin, they decided to mess around. Take pictures and act like buffoons. One of them cut themselves with one of the edges while posing... His blood entered the coffin, successfully reawakening the him."

"How do you know this happened?"

"Cameras, Rukia. I have them in every room. Sadly, this happened while I was out on a trip... He killed the guards, the robbers, and anyone that got in his way. He needs to be stopped or he will command all vampires to start attacking."

Her heart stopped for a moment before bouncing once again. Her eyes narrowed and turned to the inside of the coffin. Ragged and torn clothing laid at the foot of the coffin, log scratches and blood smeared every inch of it.

Rukia gently pressed her nimble finger against one certain claw mark. It looked dated, dust and blood gently coating it. She easily pushed both aside, her eyes blinking in shock when the writing stared back at her.

It was obviously written in Latin, but looked menacing none-the-less. She saw another finger run down the marking and soft words being muttered by her father. She heard him scuff lowly and turned to him. His eyes were narrowed before he turned his attention to his daughter.

"It says 'Kill Byakuya Kuchiki'." Byakuya stated. Rukia sighed gently, her own hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"It hates you..."

"It has a name."

"Like I care." Rukia growled lowly. Her hand clenched tightly into a ball before Rukia decided she had enough of the coffin. She turned away, swearing under her breath before she stopped at the door.

"Why do you care if I call it an 'it'?" Rukia questioned.

"It's a name that haunts and burdens our family name, Rukia. It's a name I cannot forget or allow you to live on without knowing."

"What is it?"

"Hichigo-"

"Hichigo Shirosaki!"

The light above them began to flicker as their hearts turned frantic. Rukia's head looked around in a speed that made her brain hit the side of her skull. She could still see her father, his blade was out and pointed at her direction, but the voice that had spoken the name did not make an appearance.

That was, until Rukia caught the flesh of her father's throat being ripped out by long black nails.

By the time her scream echoed around the room, the lights had return to their normal state and all was visible to the two humans.

Rukia had her back to the coffin, facing her father as he choked on his own blood. Her hand reached out to him, but was stopped when the voice returned once again.

"Ya blood is as cold as it was the day ya locked meh up, _Bya-kun." _

Sitting on top of the coffin like it was some kind of deformed thrown, was the beast itself. Hair was long, running down like fresh snow down his back. Skin was paler than bone, with nails darker than an abyss. He wore a rather long trench coat, revealing his chiseled and toned pale chest that held many scars. As Rukia's head rose higher, her eyes flicked before she was sent scrambling backwards. In an instant, the vampire lord had appeared inches away from her, his eyes visible to her own.

Rich gold, mixed with sickening sin black. The combination was odd, fear and curiosity running through Rukia's mind as the eyes stared her down hungrily.

The curiosity turned to morbid fear when the grin reached his eyes. It was sickeningly, reminding her of what the thing was.

And what it was after.

She took several steps back, her body trembling and skin covered in goosebumps as the thing eyed her casually. His eyes flickered, showing content, before hatred fueled them. He released a guttural growl, making Rukia gulp and quiver. Was he growling at her?

She received her answer when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Bya-kun, it's been too long! Don'cha think ya should introduce meh 'fore I rip ya limb from limb?" The monstrosity purred, his eyes switching from Rukia to Byakuya every so often. Feeling herself being pushed back, Byakuya wiped away the ashes from his neck before he pointed his trusty blade toward the demonic being,

"She has no need to know of you. She only needs to know how to end you." Hissed Byakuya, as his blade glimmered beneath the bright lights above them.

As if threatened by the scowl that appeared on the beast face, the lights flickered weakly once again.

The lights, each passing moment and every single tick of the light, made the beast grin slowly morph and grow with every passing moment. Eyes hidden beneath locks of snow white hair, a low chuckle rumbled in the air before a shrill laughter echoed around them.

Then, before Rukia could inhale, she felt rather long and lethal nails over her beating heart. Her eyes turned when the sound of glass shattering pierced her ears to see that her father had once again been thrown away like a rag doll.

The blacken nails clamped down bitterly on her chin, making her look into the eyes...

The eyes and fangs of the Vampire Lord.

Moments passed all too slowly in her mind's eyes. Every heart beat becoming overwhelmingly louder as she was lifted into the air. She could not move, could not control her body as the blood within her pulsed violently.

All Rukia could concentrate on was his hand, that seemed to have some kind of control over her body. With one twirl, her body was turned to come face to face with her father. He too seemed to fall under the same fate. His gray eyes heated and aflame as their bodies lost all control.

"End meh, ya say..."

Rukia could not breath, the blood constricting her like a snake does it's prey. A deadly cold hand ran down her neck, touching her rapidly beating heart before digging into the skin.

"How do ya end the thing that has control over the blood in ya veins!"

Both were thrown across the room, the sound of bones snapping against the impact music to the vampires ears. He sighed gently, eyes closed before he licked his parched lips.

"I told ya, Bya-kun, ya ain't got control of the blood running through ya. But! Ya didn't listen. And now ya know why I said what I said. The blood running through ya daughter is my blood. The blood running through ya is mine. Ya both belong to meh!"

Rukia cried out once against when she was risen from the rumble above her. A rather large gash ran down the palm of her right hand, and she had no control when it was risen up and brushed against the lips of purring beast.

"Since I was reawaken, my minds been filled wit' memories that ain't mine. Memories of a certain young child with such unique blood. I know everything about ya, Rukia-chan."

Fangs dug themselves into her skin as tears sprang forward. Her body went cold for just a moment before she felt herself succumb into the sudden warmth around her body. Her heavy eye lids opened to find herself within the arms of the thing her father was set on killing. He suckled gently on her hand before he released her with a light pop of the lips.

His lips were against her neck, his tongue running down her neck slowly. He was savoring the flavors she gave while at the same time telling her of the things to come. Rukia's face contorted, her whole being trying to push away the filthy aura of the thing holding her.

"Release me!" Rukia growled. That was soon silenced by the thing throwing his head back and laughing toward the heavens.

"Ya ain't the one callin' the shots here, Rukia-chan."

"Rukia!"

Both turned to see the struggling Byakuya. He was badly wounded, his injuries healing at a slow pace then usual. Rukia looked desperately at her father before she was forced to look into the eyes of the vampire. They were narrowed, threatening her with ease before he spoke again.

"Ya kept meh locked away fer years, injected yaself with my blood, and tried ending meh too many times ta count. Ya owe meh, Kuchiki. Ya owe meh 'nd gotta pay meh back. 'Nd what I want, is ya daughter."

"Why?" Choked out Rukia. She felt his breath fan her neck before his nose nuzzled gently against her skin. Chills ran down her spine and she hissed when she felt his lips press themselves in an intimate way.

"Ya got the purest vampire blood running through ya veins. I only need ta change ya ta put the blood ta use 'nd finally have a mate. That's why."

"I won't let you!"

Tears sprang from Rukia's eyes when her hair was tugged back harshly. She felt the vibration of the beast chuckling before it turned to face Byakuya once more.

"I either kill ya both 'nd begin an all out war against humanity, or I let ya both continue livin' ya lives at the cost of ya daughter. Ya choice."

Thrown once again, Rukia felt the embrace of her father as the lights began to shatter and break around them. The earth quaked violently beneath them and Rukia clung to her father as the vampire pulled out a completely white blade and pointed it directly at them.

"Ya have ta midnight! Don't disappoint meh! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Servants worked obediently under the gaze of Byakuya. He seemed out of place, clothes torn and tattered. He raised his hand that held Senbonzakura, his eyes narrowing before shutting.

"I've failed my father and my wife in such a short amount of time. I am ashamed."

He had murmured this to himself, but knew it had fallen on another ears when a snickering echoed discretely around him. He opened his eyes and glared heatedly at the coffin before he turned away.

"I will not allow you to take my daughter from me."

_Ya ain't really got a choice. Ya both belong ta meh. I can do what I please ta either of ya. Be thankful I ain't goin' after ya. Ya wouldn't last one night in my bed._

"Don't test me, you perverse beast."

_Or wha'? Ya lost ya chance to kill me years ago! Now ya payin' fer wha' mistake._

"Your hollow threats do not faze me. I will end you, one way or another."

_Did ya forget wha' I did ta ya and ya daughter? Ya bodies carry my blood, something I can control. I can snap ya neck wit' a snap of my fingers! And, are ya willin' ta let the world suffer? All I want is the girl, ya'll never see meh again._

"Why are you so interested in my daughter?"

_Many reasons! Do ya know how fun it is ta mess wit' ya? To tell ya that I will be the one that corrupts ya precious jewel? And let's not forget, the last purebred female vampire got her head knocked off by ya father. If I turn her and she's filled with my blood, she'd be fuckin' royalty. I'll finally have a mate worthy enough to fu-_

"I will cut you to pieces if you finish that sentence."

_Hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! Get use ta it! I WILL have ya daughter! One way or another! Ya may not want ta sacrifice her, but I know... I know she's too pure ta allow the whole world ta suffer..._

_Either ya give in, or she comes to me. Either way, I win. I win, Kuchiki Byakuya._

Byakuya had not realized his feet had taken him to the room Rukia was resting in. The words left behind by the vampire buzzed like an angry wasp in his mind. His head throbbed, and he bowed his head before placing his hand on the door. His eyes opened slowly, filled with self-loathing as he opened the door.

"Rukia... I'm sorry..."

* * *

"My head..."

Rukia laid still on the bed she was placed on by her father. She had rested for a few hours, but the haunting words left behind from... Him, left her drained and torn to pieces.

"Me, or the whole world?"

_How much blood do ya want on ya hands, Rukia?_

She sat up quickly, gritting her teeth through her injuries as she scanned the room. Where had the voice come from? It was far too clear to be a hallucination.

_We are bounded, Rukia-chan. The blood in ya connects meh ta ya. Ya can never leave wit'out meh stalkin' right behind ya._

Rukia threw herself back, punching the bed once she laid on her side and shut her eyes tightly to the noise in her head.

"This isn't real... You're not here..."

_Ya right, I ain't there physically, but I'm in ya mind. Ya can never be alone._

"Shut up." She hissed, her hand grasping her head painfully.

_Tell meh... Are ya that selfish tha' ya willin' ta let the world suffer from an all out blood war just so ya can be safe? 'Cause I can't have ya, no one can. I will end ya the minute after midnight. Ya won't survive ta see the sunlight._

"Bastard!"

_Maybe. But I'd rather be that then be known as the bitch that sent the world into hell! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Rukia could not respond to that, all she could do was run a hand through her hair before she sat up once again.

"You had so long to come after me... But you waited until I was in my father's presence... Why?"

_The Kuchiki's have made my people suffer fer many years. Too long if ya ask me. Consider this payback. Ain't it a bitch?!_

"More like you're sadistic."

_Oh, ya made a funny. I like that! Hahahahahaha! Now, enough wastin' time, Rukia. Wha'cha gonna do? Be a martyr, or a coward. Ya decided._

"Rukia... I'm sorry."

Her father's voice took Rukia's mind away from the voice within her and she gripped the sheets beneath her has the door opened.

"No... I'm sorry..."

Once the door was opened and Byakuya was inside, Rukia stood up stiffly and bowed her head. The silence was painful for both of them, the seconds felt like knives digging further into their flesh. They could not make eye contact... Not before the answer between them was answered.

"Rukia..."

"I'll do it..."

There.

The answer was out, and the silence felt like fire on skin instead of knives as they waited for the oher to speak. Rukia felt a soft embrace surround her before she felt her father's head on her own.

"I can't allow you to do that."

"We don't have a choice."

…

Rukia felt drops of water hit the top of her head. She knew all too well that those where tears, but refused to see the pain in her father's eyes.

She will be a martyr.

She had no choice.

All the while, eyes of venom gleamed as a tongue swiped the owner's lips.

He had won.

* * *

**Okay, lemony goodness is in the next chapter and that will also be the end! Ha, did you guys think you would get a lemon here? I wanted to introduce Hichi in a bang, so he got his own somewhat chapter here. Ain't he a doll in here? backs away as Hichi grins wider*...**

**Don't look at me, you horny hollow. Ru is the one you want! I'm Gin's woman, dammit! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, especially Ru! The next chapter shall be out before Sunday so keep your eyes peeled. Also... Mind doing this author a favor? I recently started drawing and have an account on DeviantArt. If you guys can check it out and give me your thoughts, that would be much appreciated! My account is on my profile. I just began so don't expect anything good XD.**

**See ya!**


	3. Announcement

I know, I know, this isn't an update... This is an announcement. I have been thinking about this for the past few weeks and it isn't fair for me to keep leading you all on. I want to delete this account, because I know I won't be coming back to it any time soon. I love what drove me to write and of course the pairing I wrote most about, but the drive has left and I doubt it will return. I love IchiRuki and every other pairing with Rukia I wrote about, but I just can't anymore...

I stare at my computer screen trying to make myself write. Trying to make an awesome comeback to my loyal friends and fans. I just... Can't. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm more active on my dA and Tumblr, but I doubt that's of any importance. If you wish to keep in touch with me, PM me and I will send you my email and we can keep in touch. I probably won't delete this account until next week... Or I won't and just keep this account inactive so you guys can enjoy my old writing. Whatever I decide upon I guess.

I am sorry, I deeply apologize to everyone that thought this was a comeback. And no, this isn't some late April Fools joke. I know damn well this wouldn't be a funny one to begin with. So, send me a PM. If you guys want me to not delete this page so you guys and keep looking into my fanfics, then I will do so. If not, I'll be deleting it by next week. I'm sorry guys, I really am. I want to thank everyone that has been with me during my time here. Each and every one of you are awesome and amazing people! I will always care you for guys!

Guess that's all... Well, bye guys.

Signed

DLB


End file.
